The Morning After
by TheRaggedyGirl
Summary: Draco just hates waking up with a stranger in his bed. Those mornings usually turn out to be so awkward. And how about the consequenses? - Eventual H/D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, that glory belongs to Rowling!**

Draco knew he was awake but he hoped he wasn't. He just wasn't ready to open his eyes and face the reality. There was warm, firm body pressed against his chest and Draco's own arms were wrapped around the guy. He had a vague idea of picking up someone dark and handsome from the club last night. He smiled slightly as he was pretty sure he knew exactly what the guy would look like if he would opened his eyes. Daco had quite specific type. The guy would have dark messy hair, muscular body and bright green eyes. But not once had Draco managed to find a pair of green eyes with the right emerald green shade in them. Not once since Hogwarts.

After leaving Hogwarts Draco had been drifting around without anything permanent, picking up random guys, doing temp jobs and trying to figure himself out. Saying that he had been shocked when he had realized that every guy looked more or less like Potter would be an understatement. He didn't want to admit it, but every guy had black hair or green eyes or round glasses. Some guys had all three. Draco had hated and loathed Potter through school and he still wouldn't leave Draco alone. If someone would have pointed out that Draco was maybe obsessed with The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Screw-Up-Draco's-Life he would have hexed them all the way to next week.

At first Draco had done everything in his power to stop the one night stands with the Potter- look-alikes. He had even tried to hook up with guys who looked nothing like the real thing. Eventually he had realized that there was no way around it, nor any point in denying it. He was already living amongst the muggles where nobody knew him. Most importantly, where nobody knew oh so famous Potter. Draco could just as well enjoy his life and shag whoever he wanted. And there he was, seven years after Hogwarts, still picking up guys who looked the the savior. Sometimes he didn't know if it was even worth it.

Slowly Draco opened his eyes only to see the roof of his bedroom. Carefully he moved the still sleeping guy away from him and sat on the edge of his bed. Draco looked at the man in his bed. Black messy hair was spread around the head hiding most of the face, but Draco could still see the strong handsome face. His whole body looked like he had been playing quidditch his whole life but most likely he had just taken care of himself and gone to the gym twice a week. Sight escaped Draco's lips as he stood up and walked to the bathroom. For some reason the sleeping man looked more like Potter than anyone before.

He hated these mornings more than anything else. Usually he had no idea who the guy was or what was his name and this morning wasn't any different. It didn't matter how hard he tried to, he had been too drunk and his memories were too vague to remember a detail like that. Draco feared the moment he would wake up. They would have to have some kind of awkward conversation, maybe have some coffee. It would only be very uncomfortable for both of them. Draco usually prefered getting rid of the guys as soon as possible, but they never seem to share his point of view. They liked to spend a while with Draco, make sure he would remember them and give their phone numbers or some other contact details. He had a box full of names and phone numbers with a promise to call them later. He never called anyone. Every Time he saw the box he wondered why he bothered to keep all of those notes.

He took his time in the shower, trying to avoid meeting the other guy. He knew it was inevitable and that he was being a bit childish. After almost twenty minutes under the hot water Draco finally got out of the shower, grabbed the green towel from the hook and wrapped it around himself. He was still faithful to his former house and he did genuinely loved green colour. Quick peek at the mirror in the bathroom and he was ready. Draco knew he looked good coming right out of shower. He pushed his bit overgrown wet hair back and smirked to himself. He knew that half of the reason all those guys kept lingering in his apartment was because of his looks, and he didn't make it any easier for them by spending half of the morning wearing nothing but a towel. However Draco shut the lights in the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom.

First thing to get Draco's attention was the empty bed. Apparently his one night stand had woken and gotten out of the bed. He walked through the small flat only to realize that both the living room and the kitchen were empty. The guy had left whilst Draco was in the shower. It was almost unbelievable. He rarely came across guys who just left and now he couldn't believe his luck. Widely smiling he walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. This time on the same side where the other guy had been sleeping only minutes ago.

Second thing to catch his attention was a neatly folded note on the bedside table. Draco sighed and took the piece of paper in his hands. Of course it hadn't been as good as he had hoped. The other guy must have left his phone number in case Draco would call him back or something. For a minute Draco considered not opening the note and just tossing it in the box with all the other meaningless papers. Then again what harm would it do. He unfolded the paper and read the short note. His face went so pale it was almost white. There was no phone number, but a perfect explanation of how he had gotten out of the apartment without Draco noticing. And even though Draco hoped that the guy hadn't recognized who he was, he knew it was false hope. They both knew exactly who they had slept with. Draco let the note fall on the floor and pressed his face into his hands.

 _It was great seeing you ;)_

 _Harry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and followers and stuff! They made my day :D**

 **And yes, this story will continue, at least I have it all planned out already, so as long as you guys read it I am happy to post :D Feel free to point out if there is any major spelling or grammar issues I have missed! I am doing my best to avoid them, but I am not perfect.**

 **Sadly I don't own Harry potter or any of the Potter universe and I am writing just for fun**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Later on the same day Draco was lying in his living room floor and staring at the roof. For the past six hours he had been trying to understand what had happened and why it had happened. How drunk had he been. He had slept with Harry bloody Potter. Turned out that Potter was able to screw with Draco's life even after all this time. He was confused and very very annoyed. Potter had no right to just bark in and screw everything up. Draco hid his face in his hands. Judging by the feeling in his body Potter had been the one screwing Draco last night and that didn't make Draco feel any better. Even if he had enjoyed it.

Draco turned on his stomach and banged his fist to the floor couple of times, only to realize that it hurt. He was acting like a little child. It felt like he was in school again and Potter had managed to humiliate him. _Again_. It just wasn't fair that Potter would win every single time. He knew he should have just ignored the fact that it had really been Potter he had shagged and get on with his life, but it wasn't so easy.

Loud crack from his left side got Draco to lift his head up. Great, there had been a coffee cup on the table only a minute ago. Now there was only a small pile of porcelain pieces. How was it even possible to have his magic out of control? It happened to kids, not wizards in their mid twenties. Damn Potter, how was he able to get under Draco's skin every time. He groaned full on frustration and hit his head against the floor. Yet another stupid idea that just added to his headache.

In any other case he would have probably been happy about finally shagging the guy of his dreams. Well, not dreams, more like object of his obsessions. Draco groaned. He didn't even know what to feel about Potter anymore. In school it had been easy to just hate the guy and after school he had pushed most of the thoughts of Potter aside. Well everything else but the looks he happened to be quite fond of. But now Draco actually had to confront his feelings, or whatever they were. Maybe he should get a cat. That would be hell of a lot easier than sleeping around and dealing with the consequences.

Worst part of the whole ordeal was that nobody had seen Potter for six years. Half of the wizarding world was sure the guy was dead, which he obviously wasn't. Draco didn't know what to do with the knowledge of Potter being quite very alive. After the war Potter had been around for all the trials and spoken for Draco in his trial. Draco had heard that he had even helped to rebuild Hogwarts but then he had disappeared. Of course the papers had been all over it. Everyone had been looking for the Savior of the wizarding world, but after a while, like with everything else, people had lost interest. They didn't really need Potter. Not when Voldemort had been defeated and all the death eaters put in Azkaban. Wizarding world was safe and Kingsley had taken over the duties of minister of magic.

Draco had also decided to take distance to the wizarding world. Not that anyone, apart of his friends, really would have wanted him to stay. After all, he was still a son of a death eater. His father had been put in Azkaban with other followers of Voldemort, and Draco hadn't had any contact with him since. Either of them was keen on talking with the other. Lucius was still convinced that all of Voldemort's ideas were right on the point and Draco wasn't going to forgive for all the things Lucius had made him do.

It had been fairly easy choice. For a while he had lived with his mom, but she had eventually wanted to move to France as she wasn't too keen on living like a muggle. The aurors had gone through Malfoy manor and eventually given Draco permission to move back. Draco hadn't felt like living in the manor so he had decided to sell it. Some muggle realtor had suggested on splitting the Malfoy estate in pieces and selling them separate. He had been more than happy to do that.

For couple of years Draco had lived like a muggle, moved around, doing whatever job he was able to get until three years ago when he had got a full-time job from a book store in Edinburgh. With the remaining money he had from selling the estate he had bought two bedroom flat from Edinburgh and moved to Scotland. He had really started to enjoy living like a muggle, even though he would never, ever admit it out loud. Like the main character of one of his TV-shows would say: He was taking the long route instead of the shortcut.

Outside the sun was finally setting when Draco decided that it was time to stop dwelling in self pity. He got up from the floor and walked to the kitchen. Best thing to do was to get over Potter, and fast. One look at the fridge told that there was nothing to eat. For a minute Draco considered getting properly dressed and walking to the closest Tesco. Then again he could also just order some pizza. Maybe the hot delivery guy would distract him for two seconds. Delivery was probably one of the best things muggles had ever invented, besides telly.

After placing his order he was determined to do something, so he walked to his bedroom and took the sheets out of his bed. First thing to do would be getting rid of the smell on Potter. The scent was almost too good to be true. But Draco had made his decision, he wouldn't think about the smell. Or how nice and minty it was, with just a twist of something sweet. He threw the sheets into the laundry basket and went to get clean ones. It took Draco almost ten minutes to actually get his bed made. He would do the laundry tomorrow, or the day after. He wasn't big fan of doing laundry. Sometimes it surprised him how much the house elves had done at the manor and at Hogwarts. They never had to do anything by themselves.

His pizza arrived about twenty minutes later, and it wasn't delivered by the cute guy. Not that it would have really helped. Draco sighed as he sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on. He settled with some dull Saturday night TV-comedy and started eating his pizza. He decided that he would really go and get a cat tomorrow. Or maybe he was more of a dog person. Draco didn't know. He would have to figure that out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its great to get followers and reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Hopefully there isn't too many nasty spelling or grammar issues.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Week later Draco did indeed go to get himself a pet. He had figured out that the best place to go would be the animal shelter, where they had all the abandoned cats and dogs.

The man at the shelter stared Draco like an idiot after he stated that he wanted to adopt a pet, but didn't know whether he wanted a dog or a cat. How was he supposed to know when he had never had either? Maybe he wasn't the typical person coming in and wanting to adopt a poor, badly treated animal. But once Draco had set his mind into getting a pet he was surely going to get one, that was his life rule. It applied to everything, at least almost everything. For some reason Potter had always been able to bend the rules pretty much any way he wanted.

Doubting the sanity of Draco the man took him around the animal shelter and for a moment Draco thought that he wasn't either a cat or a dog person. He was walking behind the guy and pouting. There was something wrong with every single dog. Half of them were wrong color or looked Draco wrong. It probably didn't help that the animal shelter guy, who had introduced himself as Miles, was giving Draco concerned looks every other minute.

After seeing all the dogs in the shelter Draco had decided he wasn't a dog person. Dogs were too eager to please, too happy and just too loving. He didn't want a dog, he wanted to be miserable. Cat would be perfect, it wouldn't love Draco too much. At least Draco hoped so. He told this to Miles, who gave him even weirder look but didn't say anything. Big mistake thought Draco later. He shouldn't tell this kind of things to complete strangers. Something was seriously wrong with him. Couple of days back and he would have never told anyone things like this. Hell, he would have never even thought about getting a pet.

He wasn't prepared to how many cats there actually were. Draco hadn't even known what he was looking for. Did he wanted a brown cat, or a red one. Then there was also age, he didn't want a kitten, or did he. Was he really supposed to decide if he wanted a lazy or a playful cat. Draco felt overwhelmed. Until something sank its claws on Draco's leg. He yelped and tried to shake the damn cat away. The animal shelter guy tried to grab the cat, but backed off quickly as the cat hissed to him and showed its teeth.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking this one" Draco said smirking to Miles who, by that point had decided that Draco was totally nuts. He just nodded and told Draco to follow him. Half limping, as the cat was still attached to his leg Draco followed the guy. When they got out of the cat house and to the office the cat finally let go of Draco's leg and instead ended up pushing its head against Draco. He picked up the purring cat and took a better look at it. Soft groan left his lips as he saw what he had gotten himself into. It had been a bad, bad idea to get a cat.

The cat had only one bright green eye, instead of the other there was long scar running across its face. There was very intense look in the eye and it made Draco feel bit weird. His, Draco figured out it was a male cat, fur was short, soft and black. The cat didn't remind Draco of anyone, nope, not a soul. After signing the papers Draco walked out of the animal shelter with a cat he had decided to name Scarhead. It was a good name. The cat literally had a scar in his head. And Draco most definitely did not name his cat after The-Guy-Who-Had-Lived-To-Screw-Up-With-Draco. There was no such guy. Draco didn't even know his name. He had decided that denial was the best way to go.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident with Potter Draco was sick of having a cat.

He hadn't realized how much work a cat could be. Especially this cat. It demanded Draco's attention all the time. When he sat down to watch television or read a book, the cat would climb on his lap or on top of his book. And if he tried to ignore the damn cat hell would break free.

The cat had also decided that best place to sleep was on Draco's pillow, so half of the time his bed was full of black cat hair. This had lead to Draco changing his sheets at least twice during the week he had had the cat. However the sheets that smelled like Potter were still in his laundry basket.

* * *

Week later Draco was loving the cat. It was surprisingly nice to have someone to come home to. Even if it was only a cat. Sure all Draco's furniture was totally ruined by the cat and there were cat hair everywhere, but he had learned to live with it.

Every morning when Draco was getting ready for work the cat would lay down in the middle of the floor where he was able to see pretty much the whole apartment. It would only move its head and follow Draco moving around. After Draco left for work Scarhead would go and sleep on Draco's pillow.

It didn't bother Draco that Scarhead climbed to his lap or craved for attention. Draco would just pet it absentmindedly and they would both be happy. On the mornings when Draco woke up his head was full of short black hair and the cat was sleeping right next to his face. Maybe he was using the cat as a substitute for something, or someone, but people didn't need to know.

* * *

By the fourth week Draco had started talking to the cat.

"Do you think we should order pizza? I think we should, do you like pizza?"

"You know, I should go to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow and this movie sucks"

"It's funny, you seem to understand me better than anyone, or then you just can't tell me how stupid I am"

"Have you ever wondered what's the point of this TV-commercial? Who makes a commercial with singing ferrets, I don't like ferrets. "

"I think I will keep you forever"

"I really hate him, I mean did I ever tell you what kind of brat he was in school? Is it really fair that he just left me a note? Like that? I mean I am usually the one to be the mean one. Damn it!"

"It is singing ferrets again"

"Oh, you are so sweet, do you want a piece of my pizza? Probably not, it's super unhealthy"

"You never let me down, do you"

"Good night, Sweetie"

He had whole conversations with the cat. And he had started to call the cat Sweetie. It was all something a Malfoy would never do. Draco wasn't proud of it, but frankly he didn't really care.

The cat was definitely a substitute for someone but Draco was still pretty deep in denial.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but my computer decided that it was great time to stop working :D**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! Its great to know that someone likes my story!**

 **Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter and I write just for fun :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It took Draco almost two months to come terms with the fact that he maybe liked Potter. At very least he liked the idea of Potter. It kind of made since. Everybody liked Potter, he was the Gryffindor poster boy. Draco was just like everyone else. Even if his realization was about eight years later than everyone else's.

He was laying on a sofa with the cat and watching cartoons when his doorbell rang. Draco had no idea who would be disturbing him on a Saturday morning. It wasn't like he was expecting anyone. He got up from the sofa and walked to the door.

Draco opened the door of his flat and saw Blaise standing in the corridor. On some level he had known that Blaise would turn up at some point. It was true that Draco hadn't been in contact with his friends for a while. But he had had some other stuff to think about!

"So what's with you? I haven't seen or heard anything from you for two months!" Blaise started almost immediately and pushed in past Draco. Groaning Draco closed the door and followed his friend to to kitchen where the other one was already scanning the content of Draco's fridge. This happened every time Blaise came over. The guy had no manners whatsoever.

"You should go shopping more often you know" He said and closed the door. Draco sat down and watched Blaise go through all the cupboards in the kitchen before finding something edible.

"Well I wasn't exactly waiting for you and your bottomless stomach to come over" He said and glared at Blaise who sat on the other side of the table holding a half eaten box of biscuits. Draco had no idea when he had bought biscuits last time.

"True, but you must have known that sooner or later I would come and you should have gotten something nice. I mean what's with these biscuits, how old are they?" He babbled and ended up throwing the biscuits away. Draco just glared at Blaise and said nothing. Sometimes it was almost annoying how right the other guy was.

"So what is with you, found someone and you have no time for me anymore? Or just chose to be unsocial? WHOA, YOU GOT A CAT! " Blaise's almost yelled the last sentence as he saw Scarhead walking lazily to the kitchen. Draco decided to look everywhere else but Blaise. He had no idea how to explain the cat. He would probably have to tell about Potter.

Blaise picked out the cat who let out tiny mew and looked it closely.

"You know how I always said that you had somewhat an obsession with certain Gryffindor? Well turns out you have taken it to whole new level. I mean this cat even looks like him! Please tell me you didn't name it Potter, or Harry. Oh poor cat, did big bitter Draco name you after his school crush" Blaise said trying to hide his laughter.

"He is called Scarhead" Draco murmured now staring at the cat. He turned bright red when Blaise started laughing. He knew that Blaise would find the cat hilarious and it had been a mistake to open the door today.

It took almost ten minutes and slightly annoyed cat to get Blaise stop laughing. Draco had moved back to the sofa leaving his soon to be former friend, to laugh alone. He was watching sponge bob when Blaise dropped on the sofa next to him. Draco didn't even turn his head to face the other guy but he did lower the sound on TV. He knew they were going to have pretty unpleasant conversation.

"So what triggered you to buy a cat?"

"Technically, I didn't buy it"

"You with your technicalities, what made you take a cat"

"I didn't just take it, I adopted it" Draco was trying to avoid the real answer as long as he could. There was no way he would be able to hide anything from Blaise. Not even a smallest detail, and sleeping with Potter was fairly big on his scale.

"Oh, fuck off, I want a _real_ answer"

Draco closed his eyes and drew a breath. He would be screwed. Yea, maybe it had taken him awhile to adjust to the fact that he was obsessed with Potter. He even liked the bastard, but telling anyone was a whole other deal. Telling Blaise was suicide.

"ImayormaynothavesleptwithPotter" He murmured.

"Come again" he could hear the amusement in Blaise's voice. Blaise must have heard exactly what Draco had said but he was just being a bastard and making Draco say it again.

"I slept with Harry bloody Potter, you happy?" Draco said and looked at his friend who was smirking to him. Of course Blaise would find it hilarious and funny. Just Draco's luck. But the answer Blaise gave was a total surprise to Draco.

"About time too! So when do I meet the guy"

Draco stared at Blaise. About time to, what on earth did that mean. Maybe Blaise was just trying to make fun of him. That was it. It had to be a cruel joke. There was no way Blaise knew about his little obsession. Or was there.

"You have met him already" He sneered at his friend hoping to get away with it.

"You are trying to be smart but you do know it doesn't work with me"

"It was one night, okay, I haven't heard from him since. Fuck, I didn't even know he was still around until like two months ago"

"Well that explains why I haven't heard from you. You were hoping to keep this whole ordeal a secret." Blaise said still smiling. The cat had decided to sit on his lap and he was petting it absentmindedly.

"You are totally head over heels for him you know. Send him a message or something. Ask him on a date"

"No I am not"

There was uncomfortable silence when Blaise was looking at Draco knowingly and Draco trying to come up with some smart remark.

"Well maybe a bit, but how do you really expect me to contact him? I mean nobody knows where he is, half of the world thinks he is dead? Should I just write a message, shove in a bottle and throw in the duck pond?! I highly doubt that would work."

Draco was flushed from the outburst. He hadn't planned to say all that. Sure he had thought about sending a letter to Potter, but there really was no way of doing that. He didn't have an owl, he didn't know where the guy lived or his phone number. And he would never live down the fact that he had admitted on liking the guy. Damn Potter, always ruining everything. And Damn Blaise who was just smirking there and looking way too happy with himself.

"Knowing Potter you could drop the letter in your neighbor's post box and he would get it " Blaise said laughing at Draco's outburst.

"You do realize that your cat looks awfully lot like Potter. Maybe it's him in an animagus form. How funny would it be that he has only one eye" Blaise said when he stopped laughing.

The idea had crossed Draco's mind as well but he it had just seemed way too absurd. And after the torturing the poor cat with every single spell he knew he had figured out it could not be Potter.

"I am not stupid you know"

"I guess so"

After this they sat and watched some cartoons for a while. Only comments were made off the stupid things that happened in the show. At some point Blaise decided that he was hungry and dragged Draco out of the house. They ended up in a nearby cafe to eat some lunch.

* * *

Later in the same evening when Draco was finally alone he thought more about the whole letter to Potter thing and what Blaise had said about Potter getting it anyway. He might as well try his luck. Draco took out some paper and wrote a short note.

 _Damn You Potter! Seriously!_

 _I don't even know why I am writing. Or if you will ever get this. Maybe I will just throw this note out of the window when I am done with it…_

 _Great to see you! Was that really all you had to say to me. Fuck off!_

Draco fold the note and wrote _Harry Bloody Potter_ on top of it. Then he decided to follow Blaise's advise and drop it through the mail box next door. Most likely his neighbors would just throw the note away but Draco was fine with it. He went back inside, settled down on the sofa and turned the TV on. Maybe he should order some pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am incredebly sorry it took so long to update!**

 **But here it is**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _I am almost surprised to hear from you. It took you long enough! I was already given up hope ;)_

 _Anyways, dinner tomorrow? Seven o'clock at my place_

 _Harry_

 _PS. You should learn to sing your notes, people might get confused even though you have pretty unique style_

Draco stared at the note he had found earlier this morning. It had been folded on top of his newspaper in the hallway when he woke up. Someone had just dropped it through his door. And not any someone. Harry bloody Potter. Draco wasn't happy or amused. He had almost been hoping that Potter would never ever get his note.

But as it turned out he had. Apparently only answering wasn't enough for Potter. He had made fun of Draco. "Almost given up hope" Draco snorted. Somehow Potter always managed to irritate him, even when he didn't even try. Unique style. What on earth did Potter mean by that. He was pretty sure his writing style was just like anyone else's.

Draco tried to wrap his head around it. Potter wanted to have dinner with him. At Potter's place. Why on earth did Potter even assume Draco knew where he lived. There was no address. And was it supposed to be like a date or more like a dinner with old friend. They had never been friends so that would be out of the question. And Draco would never go on on a date with Potter. Ever. Well he would probably, but not like this. Not when it was all way too mysterious and weird. He wanted a proper date.

The more he stared at the small piece of the paper the more annoyed he got. Finally Draco crumbled the note and threw it in the same box with all those old numbers and names. He would not meet Potter. Nor any other guy. He would have a date and guy free year, or maybe two. He could get another cat and turn into one of those crazy middle aged cat loving people. He took the box and threw the content into the bin. Draco was pissed with Potter and pissed with the universe.

About thirty minutes later Draco was frantically going through his rubbish and trying to find the right note. It was harder than he had imagined it would be. Turned out he had saved way too many pieces of paper over the years. But he didn't really care for those notes. He wanted to find the one Potter had sent. He found Potter's letter and he carefully opened it up.

He took both of Harry's notes and threw them into the now empty box. Two tiny pieces of paper looked little bit lost in the big empty box but Draco was happy. He didn't really want to get rid of his box of notes. And he could always fill it up again. He would start now. He could worry about the damn dinner tomorrow when it came to that.

Draco spend most of his day on the sofa with his cat. It was surprising how much he had started to enjoy the company of the cat. All his clothes and furniture were covered in cat hair but he didn't even care. It made him chuckle when he was thinking about his mom and the shock she would get if she saw it all. He ended up eating cereals out of a box as he had nothing else and he was too lazy to go shopping. Draco decided that he would go shopping tomorrow. If there was something he hated it was grocery shopping.

He purposefully avoided thinking about Harry and the dinner all day, which he managed pretty well until the evening. During the day tv and Scarhead managed to keep him about thinking anything but when he was rolling around in his bed it wasn't so easy. All he could think about was the next day and Potter and what would happen. He felt like he was a teenage girl and groaned to the realization.

* * *

By half past six on the next day Draco was a nervous wreck. He didn't have much of an idea of what had happened during the day. He had gone to work the same morning but been so incredibly absent minded that his boss had sent him home.

Draco had hoped that his work would have provided some kind of distraction but it obviously didn't work. He had opened the book store almost an hour late when the first customers were knocking at the door, placed all the new cooking books in the gardening section and made tea without the tea bags. All he was able to think was the dinner. He was more nervous about having dinner with Potter than actually the fact that he didn't even know where Potter lived. Sleeping with Potter had been easy piece of cake compared to this. Back then he didn't know who it was.

By lunch his boss had told that he acted weird and asked if he was sick. All Draco had said was that he hadn't slept well. Which was true enough. She had looked at him bit weird and told him to go home. And have a long sleep.

On the way home he had popped in a tesco and picked up some food stuff as he had none at home. He didn't pay attention to what he had picked up in the store and when he started unpacking at home there was the weirdest things in his back. He had bought pile of chocolate bars, a radish, some cat food, noodles, one potato, toilet freshener, decaf coffee and tuna. Draco hated radishes and didn't really like coffee either. He tried to feed the radish to Scarhead but even the cat decided that it wasn't eatable.

He had showered and changed his clothes three times and was now wearing tight black jeans and a pale blue button up. He still wasn't sure if he was happy with his outfit but going to his bedroom and taking all his clothes out of the closet would probably take too much time.

Draco knew it didn't make any sense to get all ready and nervous because he wasn't going. He didn't know where Potter lived. For a while he paced around his living room but by the time it reached seven o'clock Draco sat down on the sofa, but made sure he didn't get any cat hair on his clothes. He pressed his face on his palms and let out soft sigh.

He felt like an idiot. But what was he supposed to do. Go around knocking on every door in Edinburgh, or in Britain to find Harry. He had gotten so carried away with the idea of Potter that he had totally forgotten he had no idea where to go.

Half hour later Draco gave up hoping that something would happen. He went to his bedroom, took off his nice clothes and changed into a old t-shirt and a pair of college pants. He took the confusing looking cat to his lap and sat down on the sofa. He swore he would never do this again.

* * *

Ten minutes later his doorbell rang.

When Draco opened the door he saw incredibly annoyed looking Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Its finally here! Yay! The last chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and favorites and follows! They definitely make my day!**

 **I am also sorry that it took bit longer than usually but my summer has bee crazyy!**

 **Anyways**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was in a shock. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do. He hadn't properly seen Harry since school. He didn't really count the morning he was staring at Potters back, because he didn't know it was Potter. And not the guy was standing on his door.

"Are you going to let me in or are you planning on staring at me like you haven't seen me in years" Potter asked after a while still looking fairly grumpy. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had crossed his arms across his chest. Draco closed his mouth which had been hanging open and took a step back to let Potter in.

Harry walked into the apartment, straight to the living room and sat down. Draco who was still slightly hazed closed the door and slowly followed Potter. He hadn't expected this, not at all.

Yes Potter had asked him to dinner but that had been a joke. Right. Because he didn't know where Potter lived.

"Oh come on! You are being worse than most of my fans used to be" Harry said as Draco sat down next to him. He was definitely staring at Harry. Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Lucky to him Scarhead walked to the room at the same moment and jumped right on Harry's lap.

"You got a cat, you didn't have a cat last time I was here. At least I don't remember you having one." Harry petted the cat that started to purr. "Does it have a name" He turned his face back towards Draco.

"Scarhead" Draco managed to say. It was fairly easy question. Just about the cat. Not about Draco or why he didn't come or why he was staring at Harry like a lunatic. Harry bursted in laughter. Not the reaction Draco had been looking for. He had almost hoped that Harry would get mad and leave. But he should have known that when it came to Harry nothing was like it was supposed to be.

"So the cat doesn't only look like me but you gave it the same nickname as you gave me all these years ago." Harry said when he finally stopped laughing. He saw Draco going from bright red to complete white in seconds.

"Don't worry, I think it's kind of cute" He said quickly to Draco.

Draco was so confused. His head was even worse than it had been the morning after they slept together. Right now he could get ten cats and name them all after his former classmates and it wouldn't help. Draco had been pinning and dreaming over Harry for months, well years to be honest, and there he was sitting in front of Draco.

"I um… I…" Draco mumbled without really managing to say anything. Those damn green eyes were staring right at him and messing with his thoughts. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They were sitting right next to each other and Draco could sense Harry next to him. It took him couple of minutes to get himself together before he opened his mouth.

"You know, I was panning on coming for dinner with you, I was all dressed up as well" He spoke slowly and opened his eyes. Now there was question look in Harry's eyes. Almost worried. His whole face told Draco to go on with what he was saying. Draco turned to look at Scarhead who had climbed on lap and played with its fur. He didn't want to look at Harry.

"The problem was that you didn't exactly tell me where you lived."

More silence. The only one moving in the room was Scarhead who got bored and took of. Draco felt Harry's burning gaze on his face but decided not to turn and face him.

"That is probably the lamest excuse ever. You could have just said you didn't want to see me. I would have been fine with that." Harry's voice was cold. Draco immediately turned towards Harry who looked more hurt, than Draco had ever seen him. Without another word Harry got up and walked out of Draco's place. Draco was left on the sofa alone.

It didn't take him long to realize what had happened. Harry had thought he came up with some stupid lie to get rid off him. He had managed to get Harry mad for the second time within an hour. He groaned, got off the sofa and headed to the door but it was too late. Harry was already gone. Draco stepped out of his door to listen if there was any sound that would indicate where Potter had gone but it was all quiet.

He was incredibly frustrated. He kicked his front door so hard that it closed and realized he was still in the staircase. Locked out of his apartment. He had totally screwed up with Harry and now he was locked out of his own flat.

Draco decided that the best revenge would be kicking the walls.

"Fuck" He kicked his door.

"Harry Bloody Potter" He kicked the wall couple of times.

"I Fucking hate you Potter" Draco gave one last kick to his neighbor's door. It wasn't one of his proudest moments but he didn't really care. He kneeled down on the level of the post box and opened it.

"Can you fucking tell me where Harry Bloody Wanker lives! I need to talk to that brainless idiot!" He shouted and sat down next to the door. He pressed his face in his hands and breathed. Instead of revenging other innocent random people he should probably figure out a way to get back to his on flat.

The door opened but Draco didn't lift his head.

"You done with vandalizing my door and insulting me?" asked a familiar voice and Draco felt like disappearing. He left out a sigh. Of course it had been Harry living next door. It made a lot of sense.

"I locked myself out" He mumbled without lifting his head.

"Come on get up" Harry said and when Draco lifted his head he saw a hand reaching down on him. Without really thinking he took the hand and pulled himself up. They stood only couple of inches apart and Draco was able to smell the familiar scent of mint and something sweet.

"So you really didn't know where I lived" Harry asked. Draco shook his head but didn't look harry in the eye.

"Funny, I thought Blaise would have told you. I ran into him couple of days ago right here." This got Draco to lift his head and actually look at Harry's face.

"Blaise?" He asked. Suddenly it made sense. That was why Blaise had told Draco to drop the damn note through next door post box. He had known Draco would do it. He had known Harry would get it.

"Yea, I think he was coming to see you." It was Harry's turn to look confused.

"I am gonna kill that bastard next time I see him"

"You were actually coming today then"

"Yea" Slight blush appeared on Draco's cheeks when he realized how close they were standing. Their eyes were almost on the same level. Harry was probably a tiny winy bit taller than he was. They just looked at each other without saying anything. Somewhere down the building someone opened their door and for a moment they were able to hear those people. Then it became quiet again.

"Screw it" Draco drew a breath and closed his eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry's lips were incredibly soft and Draco hadn't realized how much he had missed them. He tasted like wine. Automatically Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and returned the kiss. Draco. The kiss was slow and sweet. Either of them wanted to hurry it. This was exactly where they wanted to be.

Harry was the one to broke it. He leaned a bit back his hands still wrapped around Draco and smiled.

"So, You said you locked yourself out of your flat?" He asked Draco and continued.

"Do you want to spend the night in the staircase or come in?" Harry was smirking. All Draco could do was laugh. He gave a small kiss to Harry and smiled.

"I think I would like that dinner you promised"

* * *

 **I think I will be writing a small epilogue so stay tuned :D**


End file.
